It Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by FranDS44444
Summary: It wasn't supposed to hurt this much. I wasn't supposed to feel like dying, to feel my heart broken in pieces and my whole soul with it. It wasn't supposed to happen... For Saraspsg2010xx's contest! R&R Please


**Hi beloved readers! :) This is one shot for Saraspsg2010xx Contest! This is my first song-fic so please, beat with me :D It's based on Taylor Swift's song "Forever and Always" although i changed the meaning of it a bit. So, Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Swac or Taylor's Swift song**

Once upon a time

I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
>We caught onto something, I hold on to the night<br>You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

It wasn't supposed to hurt this much.

I wasn't supposed to have this burning feeling in my heart and feel like I had knives stabbed on my stomach every time I thought about it him.

I wasn't supposed to hold onto his words and I wasn't supposed to fall so in love with him.

I wasn't supposed to feel like dying, to feel my heart broken in pieces and my whole soul with it.

And it wasn't supposed to end… but mainly, maybe… just maybe… it wasn't supposed to begin in the first place…. Just maybe.

_I saw him; he was standing in front of me with his big deep blue eyes and his perfect smile. My heart felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest and I couldn't help controlling the goofy smile that spread on my face. All I wanted was to wrap my arms around his neck or run a hand through his cheek and hair._

_He leaned in, his warm forehead touching mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. His blue eyes were so full of deep of emotion, they were both sparkling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let a hand caress his smooth cheek. _

_We stared at each other's eyes', it was our moment, it was magical and it felt so right. Our little world._

"_Sonny…" He whispered. His hold on me tightened. "I…" His blue eyes were twinkling with nervousness. I stared at him patiently, feeling as my heart would stop suddenly from beating so quick. Then his blue eyes drank in mine with such intensity that made me gulp loudly "I love you" _

Were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
>This thing is breaking down we almost never speak<br>I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me  
>Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door<p>

"_Chad what is wrong?" I placed a hand on his shoulder and ran another hand through his blonde hair. His face was pale and his breath uneven. He didn't look good._

"_I… just feel sick Sonny, nothing to worry about" He shrugged and smiled half-heartedly. _

_He stood up hastily and grabbed his jacked "I have to go, see you later Sonny"_

"_Wait!" He stopped dead on his tracks, half way out of the door but didn't look at me. "Why are you avoiding me Chad? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Chad spun around and faced me, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "No Sonny, we will talk tomorrow" And then he just left._

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
>And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
>Ohh<p>

My phone still has the same screensaver that I had when I was dating Chad but I can't make myself to delete it.

He won't call, I know it. It is a fact. He won't call me ever again and this thought hurts so much.

I want to press the delete button, just a quick click and the picture will be gone but deep down I don't want to. My hand feels clammy and it shakes when I hold the phone in front of me.

The wind blows my hair and I shiver. The wind is not the only thing that makes me shiver, but my agony.

The feeling that I'm ripping to pieces.

The feeling that I don't want to do nothing else but lie in my bed.

I stare at what is lying under my feet but it looks blurry through the unstopping tears "You promised forever and always" I manage to whisper.

"_Hello beautiful" He whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind. I twirled around and pecked in his lips._

"_Hello handsome, what brings you here?" _

_He smiles and tips my nose with his finger "Can't a boyfriend just visit his girlfriend?" I looked at his eyes, they were sparkling but there was a sad glint._

"_Chad, are you okay?" I asked worryingly. He looked at me and opened his mouth but then closed immediately. _

"_Yeah, everything is fine Sonshine" He pecked my lip and grabbed my hand in his. His hands feel warm and I feel safe, just the perfect feeling. "You know I love you right?" He asked suddenly_

"_Yes" I smile. _

"_We will be together" He squeezes my hand softly "Forever and always, I promise" He whispers in my mouth as I bring him closer for a kiss._

And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always

But did he really mean it? Did he really mean that we would be together forever and always?

He promised… but he broke the promise, along with my heart.

Are promised meant to be broken?

I stuff my phone in my pocket as I sit on the cold floor and wrap my arms around my legs.

My hair is a mess and so it's my life.

My heart…I gave it away and heartbreaking is what I get.

"Did you really mean it?" I whisper as my voice breaks with tears.

Was I out of line did I say something way too honest  
>That made you run and hide like a scared little boy<br>I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute  
>now I'm not so sure<p>

"_Chad!" I jog to catch up with him but he continues walking. "Chad wait!" I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. There were big circles under his eyes and he looked paler than I have ever seen him. "What happened?"_

"_I…" He fidgeted with his fingers and looked past behind me, not wanting to meet my eyes. _

So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
>Here's to silence that cuts me to the core<br>Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute  
>but I don't anymore<p>

_I looked at his eyes and his finally meet mine. They are changed though, they aren't sparkling and when he smiles, it doesn't reach his eyes. _

_These eyes are of a stranger, I don't know if I know him anymore._

I wipe my tears, the silence it's too quiet and I only hear the rustling of the leaves.

I bury my head between my arms "Why did you leave me?" I whisper as this question stabs a searing pain in my chest. I can't cry anymore, it hurts to do it.

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
>And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flash back to when he said forever and always

I grab my phone again and search through the messages. His messages. They are old now and I would never receive one again, nor will I receive his loving words, his encouragement or his obnoxious remarks that I loved so much.

I never thought that our relationship would fade or end. "Did you really loved me?" I croaked to the thin air.

And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always

The tears are long gone and the cold air doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't know how long I have stayed in this position. I don't feel anything, my whole body is numb.

The only thing I feel is so much deeper than just sadness. I run a hand through my hair as I take a deep breath.

I look at what is under my feet and my eyes water again "I loved you… and I don't think I will ever stop loving you" My palms feel clammy and my neck hurts from being in the same position for a long time.

You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always

"Miss, we are closing" I look up and see an old man.

I nod "Alright, just five more minutes please" He gives me a pity look before he leaves me alone once again.

The weather is colder and I look down at what is under my feet, my brain refusing to believe what I see.

"You said forever and always, did you really mean it?" I caress the smooth white marble. "Why didn't you tell me sooner about your condition Chad? Maybe it wouldn't have hurt me that much"

I giggle sadly "Who am I kidding? It would have hurt the same but at least you wouldn't have been alone when the time came, love"

My breath is uneven and my sobs don't let me speak properly "It's just so unfair Chad, it was supposed to be just us, forever and always" The pain in my heart is just cruel and I feel energy drain off my body as I say every word.

"I love you, and I always will, I promise" And I stand up, glancing for the last time where my heart will remain and I read the words that I have now come to believe.

It wasn't supposed to hurt this much.

I wasn't supposed to have this burning feeling in my heart and feel like I had knives stabbed on my stomach every time I thought about it him.

I wasn't supposed to hold onto his words and I wasn't supposed to fall so in love with him.

I wasn't supposed to feel like dying, to feel my heart broken in pieces and my whole soul with it.

And he wasn't supposed to die.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_1993-2011_

_Forever and Always_

**Like it? Hate it? Review! I want to know your opinions :)**

**It's my second sad fic, i'm not used to writing them but i hope i did a decent job at it**.** Review! :D**

**- Emily**_  
><em>


End file.
